Cup holders are typically provided in vehicles for both front and rear passengers. Some cup holders are collapsible to be hidden from view when not in use. Cup holders may be packaged within the instrument panel, the console or the doors of a vehicle. Designers continue to strive for ways to reduce the packaging size and the number of parts required for functional cup holders.